The Color Of Love Is Green?
by ShadowKnux
Summary: After a failed Get Robin attempt, Kitten, Raven, Starfire and Jinx are all consumed with feelings for...BeastBoy? Watch as the poor Titan finds himself the object of desparate affection for four women. Final pairing is a secret, for now. Please, R&R!
1. It Begins With A Laser?

Hi, everyone! I thought of this a while back, and I just couldn't stop myself. They say we hurt the ones we love, so that's why I'm going to torture BeastBoy to the brink of going nuts. He is my favorite Titan, after all. For those to be wary, this will have a good bit of perverted humor, but it's all good natured, and it's comedically perverted. It won't really appear this chapter, however. This one's more of a lead in for the story to begin. Still, hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Teen Titans. They wouldn't be cancelled if I did...

**Chapter 1: It Begins With...A Laser?**

"Hey, old man! Is it ready yet?" Kitten demanded impatiently, tapping her foot, and resuming her pacing. She was overseeing the process of creating her greatest idea yet.

"Patience, little Miss." the old scientist known as Chang grunted to his young boss, not looking away from his work, as he fixed computer chips and modified controls of the machine he was building. Admittably, he wouldn't be doing something as demeaning as working for a teenage brat, but the money was paying well, so he kept his mouth shut for the most part. "It won't be much longer. Just keep the money ready." he said simply.

"Excellent!" Kitten said, clenching her fist with a gleam in her eyes and an evil grin. "With this, Robin will be all mine for sure! There's no way this can fail!" she said, laughing obnoxiously.

Outside the building they had been in, a figure had been listening near the door.

"Heh...not if I tell them first, girl." the figure said slyly, pulling out a communicator.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside the Titans Tower, the Titans were enjoying another normal day. Robin was reading the newspaper, Raven was reading a novel, and Starfire watched as BeastBoy and Cyborg were locked in another life and death struggle...on a video game. As both were gritting their teeth, and slamming their sides into each other as they moved with their characters, Starfire followed their movements with her own. Robin ignored them and Raven only rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, Robin's communicator began beeping. Robin took it out, as BeastBoy and Cyborg paused their game, and looked over.

"This is Robin." Robin said.

"Hey, Robin. Got some information for you." the person on the other end said. It was none other than Jinx.

"Jinx! Long time, no see. What's up?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I was just wandering around when I happened to listen in on an interesting conversation."

"Yes?"

"It seems some girl's bossing around that old guy Chang, getting him to build something for her. Don't know much of the details, really."

"I see...anything else?" Robin asked.

Jinx closed her eyes and smiled lightly. "It seems that whatever she's cooking up, it's gonna make you hers for sure. Of course, I don't know if you like this girl or not, so..." Jinx trailed off.

Robin hastily shut off the communicator. "T-Titans, Go!" he said quickly. He already knew the only person who would be doing that...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back in the building, Chang was pressing a few more buttons, now seated behind the monstrous machine he built over time. "Almost there..." He muttered to himself. "...Done!" he said, pressing a final button. "It's all ready for firing, little Miss." he told Kitten.

"Great! Now to lure Robbie Poo here, and..." Kitten began, before the doors to the building burst open, and the Titans were framed in the doorway.

"No need for that, Kitten." Raven said.

"Yeah! We lured ourselves here!" BeastBoy said. Everyone looked over at him blandly. "What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"The Titans? How'd you get here?" Kitten demanded angrily, taking a step forward. As she did, she felt some kind of energy hit the ground at her feet, causing her to trip flat on her face. Growling as she got up, she saw another girl come in the building from outside.

"You gotta choose your hiding places better, girl. That, or be a little quieter with your evil plans." Jinx said.

Kitten growled again, and pointed. "Just you watch, Robbie Poo! This laser I had the old man build..." she said, pointing at the machine behind her, and the Titans finally noticed Chang, seated behind a laser, looking like a smaller, simpler version of the one he had first threatened them with, back when Red X first appeared, without Robin behind the mask. "...Will make the person hit fall completely and hopelessly in love with the first person of the opposite sex they see! And I'm gonna make sure you see me first!" she said, pointing at him once again, yelling her command. "Fire, old man!" she said.

Chang pressed a few buttons at his console, and the laser began pivoting, aiming its point at Robin, and firing a thin, pink beam at Robin. Robin's eyes widened, as he dived out of the way just in time. The Titans all spread out quickly, ready to stop this rather nonthreatening team. Raven picked up a few bits of debris and threw them with her magic, and Cyborg fired a long blast from his Sonic Cannon, while both were assisted by starbolts from Starfire. As the blasts hurtled towards Chang, some type of transparent energy shield appeared around the laser, and blocked all the attacks. The Titans were stunned, but Chang just laughed. Obviously, Kitten must have forseen they would resist, and had Chang install the shield. Or, more likely, Chang installed it himself, aware of things that Kitten was too blind to see. Nonetheless, the laser kept firing every so often, so the group had to keep Robin from being hit by the laser.

As Kitten laughed while a distance away from the pivoting laser, Chang concentrated on firing constantly. He was so focused that he ignored a fly that landed on his shoulder. He should have paid attention, however, as the fly on his shoulder was distinctly green. Too late he realized that, as the fly transformed into a small monkey, which immediately wrapped its arms around his head, using its body to block Chang's view. As Chang cried out and flailed wildly, his hands hit the buttons on the console, as well as shifting the lever on it back and forth. BeastBoy leapt off and transformed back, as the laser began to act wildly unpredictable, firing and pivoting at random. The laser shot off in one direction, hitting Kitten square in the chest, knocking her back onto the ground, out for a little while. As the laser began firing everywhere, while Chang tried unsuccessfully to regain control, it fired at the walls and roof, causing parts of the building to begin falling apart. Everyone began dodging and splitting up as they evaded the debris. One shot dislodged a large chunk from the roof, then the next blast fired straight, hitting Starfire and knocking her through the chunk of debris, causing her to be knocked out. No one could concentrate on another, so the male Titans didn't find out for a while, that the laser fire had also knocked Raven into a pile of debris, and another blast had fired Jinx next to another chunk. It wasn't until Cyborg found an opening, and blasted his Sonic Cannon straight through the laser, blowing it up, that the chaos stopped, and the Titans could concentrate.

"Jeez. Looks like that junk got the girls..." Cyborg said.

"We need to get them back to the tower." Robin said, pulling Chang up from next to the laser, holding his arms behind his back.

"Don't worry, I got two of them." Cyborg said, picking up Starfire and Jinx, and placing them gently on his shoulders, and carrying them out.

"BeastBoy, you get Raven, alright?" Robin said, walking out with Chang in front of him.

"You got it!" BeastBoy said. He walked over to Raven, and started hoisting her up, placing her arm around his neck, and propping her up. "Up we go, Raven. Time for a little walk." he said, slowly leading her limp body out the door.

While he was walking out, Kitten was coming around, muttering to himself, her eyes still closed. "Ooh, it's all that green kid's fault!" she growled. "He's such a brat! He's a loser! He's..." she began, but stopped when she opened her eyes. As soon as she laid eyes on BeastBoy, looking back at the building while outside, she immediately changed course. "...The hunkiest stud muffin I've ever seen!" she exclaimed to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, they'll be all right now." Cyborg said, looking at the girls, all laying on beds in the recuperation room of the Titans Tower.

"Yeah. That's good. Still, someone should be there when they come around. BeastBoy, do you mind?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll sit with them." BeastBoy said. Robin thanked him, and both him and Cyborg left the room. BeastBoy looked around quietly for a second, then took a seat and swung his leg, humming to himself.

And so BeastBoy waited for the girls to come to. It was relatively uneventful, so BeastBoy entertained himself however he saw fit. At times, he pretended to shadowbox a little. Other times, he pretended to do things he had seen in video games he had played. The rest of the time, he just sat or walked around, humming or singing to himself.

After a little while, Raven, Jinx, and Starfire all sat up simultaneously, groaning a little.

"Ugh...what happened?" Raven said to herself.

"I wanna roll with...the gangsters...but so far they all think I'm just too white and nerdy..." BeastBoy sung quietly, unaware of the girls awakening. He had his eyes closed while singing it, after all.

"BeastBoy?" Raven asked, turning her head. As soon as she saw him, she froze, hit by a sudden sensation that she had never felt before. As Starfire and Jinx saw him, they froze, too.

"Hmm?" BeastBoy said, opening his eyes. "Oh! You're all awake now! That's good!" he said happily, grinning, and getting up to each of them in turn. "Starfire, you feeling okay?" he asked kindly.

"Y-Yes...I-I am, f-friend BeastBoy..." she said. As BeastBoy walked away, she placed her hand near her heart.

"Why Jinx, you look pale." BeastBoy said, putting his face close to hers, examining her. Jinx was speechless. "Hahaha! I'm just kidding. You're always pale." BeastBoy said, grinning and laughing at his own joke. Jinx face was redder than anything anyone had seen before. "Hey, Rae. Doing alright?" he asked her. Silently, she nodded, unable to take her eyes off of him. "That's good. Well, I guess I better go tell Robin and Cyborg you're all okay." BeastBoy said, walking out of the room.

After he left, there was silence in the room. All three girls could only think of the same subject.

_'Friend BeastBoy...'_ Starfire thought to herself.

_'God, how could anyone be that attractive?'_ Jinx thought in awe.

_'He's...He's...'_ Raven couldn't seem to even think straight.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later in the day, the girls had retreated to their different rooms. Since she had helped in the last mission, Jinx was invited to stay in the tower for a while, and she accepted the offer. While in their rooms, each girl had procured a different magazine on how to attract the man they liked.

As Starfire read carefully in her room, the article she was reading read...

_Use your body to attract the man you want. Men are powerless when the female body is the weapon._

Raven had gotten a different magazine, and as such, her article was different...

_Are there certain looks your man likes? Find that look that drives him wild, and he's yours!_

Jinx, sitting in the room she was allowed to use as hers, read yet another article...

_Be sly. Be coy. Plan ahead, and set those events in motion, and watch him become yours._

Far away from everyone else, Kitten herself sat in her room, reading her own magazine, with an article, with the same motive, but a different message...

_Don't hold back! Do whatever it takes! All's fair in love and war, after all._

As each girl read these articles thoroughly, each took the messages they read to heart, and begun getting ready to use these tactics in their endeavors.

Of course, BeastBoy was completely unaware of any plans being made about him...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope I've hooked some people in already! For anyone who's confused, those articles at the end there? Those are my little hints to you as to the way each of them will go about trying to attract poor BeastBoy, as well as a clue as to what kind of ways I can make them perverted.

Also, don't think I'm making those up to be cliche or stereotypical or insulting or anything. I just needed those kind of articles to make my story make sense.

Anyway, I need you all to leave me some big reviews! R&R! See ya later!


	2. The Love Match Begins

Hi, everyone! Well, I'm glad I got such a good reception on the first chapter alone! In fact, it's been a long time since any chapter in any of my multiple chaptered stories got reviews that numbered in the double digits! Celebrate! Also, **_Broodstar1337_**, I'm afraid this probably will be nothing but a glompfest, so I guess you'll be stopping soon. Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of the Teen Titans universe.

**Chapter 2: The Love Match Begins.**

BeastBoy yawned loudly as he woke up from a nice night's sleep. Scratching his head absentmindedly, he glanced over at the clock. 7:23. BeastBoy was always one of the earlier Titans to wake up, having the genetics of so many different animals that woke up early, after all. Yawning again, he got up and headed out of his room, walking into the common room.

As he walked in, he was surprised to smell something cooking. _'I wonder who's up right now?'_ he thought to himself. Following the smell, he walked into the kitchen, and saw Starfire standing in front of the stove, her back to him. _'Oh, it's Starfire.'_ he thought. "Sure smells good." he said, more to himself, as he sniffed the air again. This statement brought him into Starfire's attention. She looked behind her, and her eyes sparkled slightly as she saw him.

"Oh, friend BeastBoy! It is a good morning, is it not?" she said, turning around and smiling. She was wearing a pink apron to cover her front, which somehow seemed to function not only for protection during cooking, but fit well as a way of looking good. BeastBoy had to admit, she looked very cute in it.

"Yeah, good morning, Star. So, what's going on? Cooking another...something...from your planet?" BeastBoy asked. At this, Starfire twisted her body, fidgeting a little.

"No...it is not..." she said simply, turning around quickly to return to her cooking. BeastBoy was a little confused, but he glanced to the side and saw that she had a cookbook out, and was constantly looking at it. BeastBoy simply slid the thought from his mind, and went to the fridge to get a soda. As he did so, he didn't realize that Starfire was constantly casting him sidelong glances, making her fidget even while cooking.

BeastBoy decided to play video games for a while, and Starfire continued cooking. It was still rather early, so the other Titans hadn't come up yet. Strange, considering the smell from the food Starfire was cooking was making BeastBoy lose focus on his game, as he constantly sniffed the air, trying to resist jumping up and pestering Starfire for all of it. After a little while, though, Starfire called BeastBoy over to the dining section.

"What's up, Star?" he asked. Starfire shyly began to fidget again, tapping the flat end of her two index fingers against each other.

"Umm...I...the food I made is ready...for you." she said.

"For me? What are you talking about?" BeastBoy asked, confused. Starfire gestured towards the table, where a plate had been set up with a few different types of food, all looking delectable, even though the didn't look like the traditional breakfast. "Wow!" BeastBoy exlaimed, sliding into the booth to sit in front of the plate. "This is for me?" he asked, and Starfire nodded.

"I found this book of cooking..." Starfire said, holding up the book she had been glancing at repeatedly, "...and I found a recipe that uses the tofu, so I...I made some for you to try." she said finally. "Please, do try it. I hope I did satisfactory." she said.

"Thanks, Star. This is really nice of you!" BeastBoy said, smiling. As he took his first bite of the food and swallowed, he froze. He just sat there, with a blank look on his face. As Starfire was about to ask if anything was wrong, he said, "This...is the greatest tofu...in the history of tofu." he said, and began digging in quickly. Starfire clutched the cookbook tightly, smiling. Once BeastBoy had finally finished, he burped quietly. "Excuse me. Sorry, but it was just so good." he said. "Oh! Right, gotta finish my game." he said, heading over to his console, and picking up where he left off.

"I shall watch you, friend BeastBoy!" Starfire said happily, following him. As BeastBoy played, he leaned left and right with the character he was controlling, muttering under his breath as he dodged and attacked. As he reached the final level, and destroyed the final opponent, he watched his score skyrocket as his eyes grew wide.

"Yes! Yes, I beat Cyborg's high score! Go, BeastBoy!" he said, jumping to his feet, and dancing around wildly. Starfire watched him for a little while, then leapt up, too.

"I am so happy for you, friend BeastBoy!" she exclaimed, grabbing BeastBoy, and pulling him into a hug. Rather than her usual hug, which involved grabbing the victim around the waist, and pulling them close to break their back, Starfire instead lightly gripped BeastBoy's head, and pulled down slightly, making the hug more of a cuddle than anything else. The catch was that, as BeastBoy's head went down, it landed directly in Starfire's cleavage, so BeastBoy was now being cuddled close to an area that he didn't expect himself to be in. Turning red in the face quickly, pushed away lightly.

"Uh, yeah, it's great! Uh, thanks for the meal, Star, but I gotta go do...uh...BeastBoy stuff!" he said, running off, back into the hall, embarassed.

Starfire watched as he went, then thought to herself, _'I followed what the article of catching a man said...and I think it's working! Oh, friend BeastBoy...'_ she thought, blushing and smiling.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy ran through the hall for a few seconds, he stopped, and took a deep breath. _'Wait, what am I getting so worked up about? That had to be an accident...yeah, an accident.'_ he thought to himself.

"BeastBoy? That you?" came a voice from beyond a wall. BeastBoy looked up, and realized he had stopped in front of the room Jinx was using.

"Jinx? Yeah, it's me." BeastBoy said.

"Come on in. I want to ask you somethng." came Jinx's voice. BeastBoy happily stepped in the door, humming while his eyes were closed. Once he was in the room, his eyes opened slowly, only to widen to twice their normal size. BeastBoy must have misheard Jinx or something, because she was in the middle of removing her shirt, which was already off her torso and was only attached to her arms, giving BeastBoy a full few of the silk bra beneath, the same shade of pink that was prominent in her hair.

BeastBoy immediately clapped his hand over his eyes, stammering. "I-I'm sorry, Jinx! I-I thought I heard you tell me to come in, so..." he said, tripping over his own words, trying to find his way back to the door without uncovering his eyes.

Jinx giggled a little. "I did, BeastBoy. I'm only changing. If you're that concerned, just turn around. I'll be done in a minute." she said simply. BeastBoy did as he was told turning his back to her while she continued to undress. BeastBoy's ears were more sensitive than others, so his hearing was more acute, and he was getting red in the face from listening to the slight rustle of clothes as the slid off, or the kind of muffled thump they make when they fell to the floor in a heap.

As BeastBoy heard her pants fall to the floor, he was desparately trying not to turn around. _'No! Bad thoughts, BeastBoy! Bad! She'd kill you!'_ he thought to himself, bonking himself on the head in an attempt to stop the bad thoughts.

After a few minutes, Jinx said, "Okay, BeastBoy, I'm done." BeastBoy turned around, looking at Jinx, now dressed in a clean pair of her usual clothes. BeastBoy wasn't sure if he had ever seen her in anything else.

"O-Okay. You said you wanted to ask me something?" BeastBoy said.

"Right. I'm kinda bored, so...you want to hang out for a little while? We can go to the bookstore, buy a manga or something." she said.

BeastBoy nodded happily. "Sure! Sounds great!" he said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I'm just too white and nerdy...look at me, I'm white and nerdy." BeastBoy sang, finishing one of his favorite songs, that he decided to sing it quietly while they walked. Jinx was laughing. "Well, I know I need some work, but I don't think I'm that bad!" BeastBoy said, grinning sheepishly.

Jinx calmed down a bit. "No, not your singing, the song! It's funny! Your singing's great." she said.

"Thanks." BeastBoy said. "It's nice to hang out like normal, especially after what happened this morning..." he said.

"Why? What happened?" Jinx asked. BeastBoy then recounted the incident with Starfire earlier in the day. Once he finished, he said, "I'm telling you, Jinx, it was really weird." he said, beginning to turn around to face her, as he had begun walking in front of her. As he turned, he didn't notice Jinx as she fired off a small shot of her energy at the ground near him. As he turned, his foot suddenly lost its balance, and he began wobbling unsteadily. "Whoa!" he yelled, falling forward, closing his eyes.

As he landed, he didn't hit the sidewalk like he expected to. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised by the situation he had just fallen into. His face was mere inches from Jinx's, causing him to blush. In addition, his hand had instinctively tried to grab something as he fell. It took him a few seconds to release he had indeed grabbed something, that something being Jinx's soft breast.

"My, my..." Jinx said, blushing coyly. BeastBoy immediately jumped up, backing away, stammering. _'Hmm...looks like it's working...'_ Jinx thought to herself.

"N-No, it was an accident! I-I'm sorry! Really!" he said. He was holding his hands in front of him as if backing away from an angry dog, although Jinx had already stood up and didn't look the least bit mad. BeastBoy continued to back away, bumping into a limousine that had stopped by them.

Before Jinx could say anything, however, the door to the limousine opened, and BeastBoy was suddenly yanked inside. The door slammed closed, and the limo drove off quickly.

As BeastBoy fell on his back, he felt something light suddenly on top of him. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kitten had him pinned down, a manic glint in her eyes. "K-Kitten?" BeastBoy said disbelievingly.

Kitten giggled evilly. "Now you're mine, Beastie Poo..." she said.

"M-Me? What about Robin?" BeastBoy asked.

"What about him?" Kitten said uncaringly, stroking her finger across BeastBoy's chest. "Right now, you better worry about yourself. I'm gonna make you mine..." she said, almost demonically.

Fearing for himself, BeastBoy immediately transformed into a squirrel, running off a little, then transformed into a rhino, and charged clear out of the limo, removing the door, and startling the person on the other side of the street, who slammed on his brakes as the green rhino ran a top speeds away from him. After BeastBoy had ran a certain distance, he transformed back to normal, bent over, breathing heavily.

"What is going on?" he said out loud. Looking up, he saw he was standing in front of the book store. "Okay, I'm going to go in, buy some manga, go home, read the manga, and the day will go on normally." he told himself, forcing himself to believe it. And so he walked into the bookstore.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A while later, BeastBoy was sitting on the couch, reading his manga alone. Robin and Cyborg had gone out to buy some things, and Starfire was gone, too. Jinx didn't appear to be there yet, either. So that left only Raven the one to be in the house. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen Raven today...'_ BeastBoy thought, but he just shrugged the thought off. _'She's probably just enjoying herself alone.'_ he thought. As he continued reading, he couldn't help but to stare at certain panels of the comics as he read. Panels that showed beautiful girls, although these girls happened to have cat ears, cat tails, and occasionally, cat paws. Catgirls. BeastBoy sighed, looking up. "Call it wrong. Call it the animal in me. Call it whatever you want. But I wish catgirls were real..." he said, imagining what it would be like. Shaking his head a little, he returned to his manga.

As he read, and started to get to the end of the book, he became aware of a shift in the weight distribution on the couch. Someone must have sat down. He was still too absorbed in his book to look back, though. As he read, though, the shifting in weight was making its way towards him. Before he knew what was happening, he felt two soft bulges against his back, which felt firm for some reason. He was about to look around, when he he saw two cat paws stretching around him. He quickly turned around, dropping his book onto the ground. When he saw what was happening, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"R-Raven?" he said incredulously. Raven was dressed in something BeastBoy never thought he'd see anyone dressed in. She was blushing heavily, dressed as a catgirl. Cute little cat ears seemingly sticking out of her hair, a set of cat paws on her hands, and even a cat tail attached to her usual suit. "W-What's going on?" BeastBoy said, laying horizontally on the couch, stunned.

"I..." Raven began, bending over BeastBoy, moving catlike towards him. "...I saw how you like looking at those catgirls. So..." she said, blushing more, as she hovered over BeastBoy, and moved her face to the side of his. "Meow..." she said, and BeastBoy was stunned even more. It was hard enough to control himself when she was dressed as the one thing he had just wished was real, but he couldn't believe that anyone could meow in such a sexy way. "Meow..." Raven went again, sounding more insistent.

BeastBoy quickly rolled out from under her, toppling off the couch, and standing up quickly. Raven looked quizzically at BeastBoy, and he couldn't seem to form coherent sentences at the time. "I...you...cat...meow! It...why...you...cat!" he stammered, making no sense. After making some nonsensical noise for a few seconds, BeastBoy ran off, heading at mach speed towards his own room.

As Raven watched him leave, she thought, _'Is it working? I'll just have to keep trying...'_ she thought.

BeastBoy ran into his room, leaning against the door, breathing heavily, completely exhausted. "_What is going on here?_" he yelled, gripping his head. Since it was already starting to get late, he dived into his bed, and covered himself up. "Please let everything be normal tomorrow..." he said to himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heheheh...don't count on it, BeastBoy. You're in for the long haul, buddy. But remember, I only do it because your my favorite!

Well, I hope I didn't send any readers away, screaming into the night with this chapter. Hopefully, I've attracted even more! At the very least, I hope that all my readers enjoyed the chapter, as the fun's only beginning!

But that's for the next chapter. In the meantime, R&R! See ya!


	3. Swimming With Trouble

Hi, everybody! I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story so far, because the chaos will just keep continuing for poor BeastBoy. With that, let's get started!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Stinks, doesn't it?

**Chapter 3: Swimming With Trouble.**

Once morning actually came, BeastBoy stayed in his room for quite a while, afraid of what would happen if he went outside. Eventually, the growling sound his stomach made convinced him to finally step outside. After the door opened, he poked his head out, looking left, then right, then left again. There was no one in the hall besides himself, so he decided to quickly run into the kitchen. When he did, he ducked under the counter to make sure Starfire wasn't there again. After examination, it was clear no one was in the kitchen, either, so BeastBoy went to the refrigerator, and heated himself up a few leftovers from a couple days ago. After getting his fill of a makeshift breakfast, BeastBoy began to feel calmer about the day.

"Well, I guess it's alright. Let's play some video games!" he said to himself, hopping onto the couch and beginning to play another video game, in an attempt to beat another of Cyborg's high scores. BeastBoy played the video game for a while, then when he finally got bored, he got up, and started walking through the hall.

As he was walking through the hall, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Friend BeastBoy!" came Starfire's voice, and BeastBoy looked up, just in time to see her hurtling towards him, and apparently forgetting to stop temporarily, because she collided with BeastBoy, sending them both to the ground. "Ow..." Starfire said, rubbing her head lightly. She then looked around in confusion. "Friend BeastBoy?" she said quizzically.

A muffled protest came from below her. As she looked down, she discovered the location of the elusive BeastBoy. He was currently right beneath her, explaining her only slightly painful fall. However, he seemed to be stressed out, possibly because his head was inbetween her legs, his face slammed against her shorts, being rubbed against them. "Oh! There you are, friend BeastBoy!" she said happily, getting up, and pulling him up off the ground.

"W-What is it, Starfire?" BeastBoy asked, almost afraid to hear any answer.

Starfire smiled broadly. "The day is quite warm. I thought we might participate in the activity of swimming today!" she said happily. BeastBoy thought for a second. Nothing unusual about going to a pool somewhere, right? And the crash they just had was obviously an accident. So, BeastBoy agreed.

"All right. Sounds fun!" he said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, floating and doing a little twirl in the air. "Then let us go retrieve our suits of bathing!" she said. Just as they were about to get their things, Raven and Jinx appeared.

"Swimming, huh? Sounds fun. Count me in!" Jinx said.

"Swimming...I suppose it wouldn't kill me..." Raven said, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Okay! The more the merrier!" BeastBoy said, going off to get his swimming trunks, leaving the other girls to get their bathin suits...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once at the public pool, BeastBoy waited for the girls to come back from changing. It was a little before noon, and apparently, no one was at the pool besides themselves, so BeastBoy was a little bored.

As he was waiting, one of them came out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, friend BeastBoy..." Starfire said. As BeastBoy turned to see her, he couldn't help but stop and stare. Starfire was wearing a red bikini that seemed to accentuate her womanly features. In fact, as she bent over to talk to BeastBoy better, her womanly features bounced lightly in front of BeastBoy's face. "So? Do I look good?" she asked.

"Uhh..." was all BeastBoy managed to choke out, before Jinx came out.

"You haven't started without me, have you?" she said. Jinx was wearing a pink bikini that somehow fit well with her thin body. She looked very cute in it. "What do you think, BeastBoy?" she asked.

"I...uhh..." BeastBoy was still at a loss for words, and that would only continue, as Raven emerged, as well.

"I'm here..." she said. Almost straining to keep from looking, BeastBoy couldn't resist, and immediately fell victim to another beauty. Wearing a light blue bikini of her own, Raven's suit seemed to fit her perfectly, standing out from her skin color, and accentuating her body as well. "I...think it looks good..." Raven said quietly.

"Umm...S-Shall we swim?" BeastBoy said, hoping against hope that the water was currently ice cold, so as to calm him down. The girls nodded, and BeastBoy immediately leaped in, feeling the initial chill one would always seem to feel leaping into a pool. As his body cooled down, he swam over to a corner at the shallower end of the pool, and just stood there, submerging himself except for everything above the nose, to keep from drowning, at least. He felt that he was too quick in deciding that the day would be normal, and he'd rather not take any more chances.

_'Still...'_ BeastBoy thought, watching the other girls swim around. _'I'm swimming alone with three beautiful girls...I'm really lucky!' _he thought sheepishly, while watching Starfire splash water at Jinx, and Jinx splashing back. He was starting to smirk at his fortune, when he suddenly caught himself. "No!" he told himself out loud. "Bad thoughts again! Bad!" he said. Sighing, he continued to just watch, until Starfire called out to him.

"Friend BeastBoy, do come join us!" she said, waving to him.

"Oh, okay." BeastBoy said, finally deciding to take chances, resolving to keep any bad thoughts under control. As he swam, his eyes wandered to watching Jinx and Raven as he swam over. This distraction caused him to swim right into Starfire's cleavage. Before he could even realize where he had swam into, Starfire clutched him close to her, pressing him even further into her breasts.

"Friend BeastBoy, why do you stay in the corner of loneliness? You should be enjoying yourselves with us!" she said happily. BeastBoy could only let out muffled sounds as he was squeezed between Starfire's breasts. After a few seconds, Starfire released him, and he let out a loud gasp for air.

"T-That's okay, Star! I am enjoying myself!" he said, backing away from her. "I'm just fine. I'm--!" he continued, but he backed up into something very soft. As he turned, he released he backed into Jinx's breast as well, though she seemed to not have noticed.

"Ah!" she said, cringing slightly. It wasn't from BeastBoy's collision, however. "BeastBoy, good timing." she said, moving closer to him. "I got a cramp in my leg. Let me hold on to you for a second, okay?" she said, and before BeastBoy could reply, she wrapped her legs around his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on...let me get comfortable..." she said, shifting her weight repeatedly. BeastBoy could feel her thighs rubbing against his own as she moved, as well as her soft breast pressing against his shoulder, and the feel of her smooth skin was causing him to slowly become more and more red in the face. "Never mind. It went away." Jinx said after a little while.

"That's great, Jinx..." BeastBoy said, slightly strained. "Now, could you please unwrap your legs from mind?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry." Jinx said, although she didn't look the least bit sorry. Still, she unwrapped her legs from BeastBoy's, leaving him to back away, except he was in such a hurry again that he moved right into the firm breasts of the only girl he hadn't had an incident with yet...Raven.

"BeastBoy..." she said, her expression unreadable, but BeastBoy assumed the worst.

"S-Sorry!" he said, immediately backing away, and getting out the pool. "I-I'm done swimming!" he said, not waiting for a reply before he began moving quickly toward an exit. As he left, however, he pressed into yet another person's chest area, this time it was someone wearing a black bikini, and they weren't as well endowed as Raven or Starfire. BeastBoy looked up from his current position, and saw the one person that could make his day more chaotic.

"Well, Beastie Poo, fancy meeting you here!" Kitten said, a gleam in her eye. BeastBoy backed away slowly, as if the slightest sudden movement would cause her to pounce. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you last time we met!" she said, stepping forward each time he moved back. However, she was moving faster than he was, and quickly closed in on him and grabbed him, pulling him close. She began stroking his chest with her finger. "You will be mine, Beastie Poo...count on it. And when you are..." she said ominously, then her hand went away from his chest, and he suddenly felt something squeeze his rear.

"Whoa!" he said, jumping backwards from the shock of where Kitten had just touched him. Apparently not as shocked as the other girls, however, because suddenly, Starfire was in front of him, her hands glowing.

"I do not know what happened, but if you harmed friend BeastBoy...!" she began.

"I wouldn't advise hurting the little guy." Jinx said, moving her fingers like she was about to use her powers as she appeared, as well.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Raven said venomously, holding out her hand, covered with dark energy.

"My, my, so violent." Kitten said mildly. "Let me tell you something. Beastie Poo would never like a bunch of violent girls like you! What he'll be getting, though, is me. And trust me, I'm gonna ride that bronco all day..." she said sinisterly.

The three girls were growling angrily, while Kitten just smiled arrogantly. BeastBoy was anxious to keep a fight from breaking out. "U-Uhh...girls, just c-calm down, okay?" he said, waving his hands like he was trying to calm an angry dog.

"Just keep out of this!" was the angry reply from all the girls. BeastBoy jumped back in fear, but this time, the fact that they were at a pool finally came into play. As BeastBoy landed from his leap back, his foot hit the slick ground near the pool.

"W-Whoa!" BeastBoy said, waving his arms as he began to lose balance, toppling over the side, and falling into the pool headfirst. The shock of falling in temporarily made him forget his ability to transform into aquatic animals. His fall appeared unnoticed by the other girls, and as he struggled to the surface, his simply flopped around in panic once he reached broke water. Their argument continued, but BeastBoy was regaining his composure and was slowly down his flopping.

However, it was at that precise moment that Jinx seemed to notice him. "Oh no, BeastBoy!" she said, running to the pool, and diving in without a second thought. The other girls were simply recovering from the sudden stop to the fight, when Jinx landed near BeastBoy, pulling him back underwater without warning, and she swam over to the shallow end, and pulled him out of the pull, laying him across the ground, and before he could even protest and say he was okay, her lips met his, as she attempted CPR on him.

_'Well, she'll quit after one try when she sees I'm alright...'_ he thought to himself. Then, he noticed something wrong with his current situation...or at least, more wrong than it should be. _'Wait a minute...is CPR supposed to involve her tounge in my mouth?' _he thought hurriedly. Confusing him further, the "CPR" lasted for several seconds, before Jinx finally parted their lips.

Jinx kept her face close to his, however, smiling sweetly. That smile was making BeastBoy's heart race at an extremely fast pace. "You're okay..." Jinx said happily, increasing the distance between their faces as Starfire and Raven came over. Kitten appeared to have left the scene. "He's okay!" Jinx said.

"Oh, I am so glad that friend BeastBoy is okay!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You...had m--us...worried, BeastBoy..." Raven said.

BeastBoy stood up, and dusted himself off, his eyes closed in thought. He was silent for several seconds, then said, "I'm done swimming." After this curt statement, he flew off in the form of a hawk, leaving the other girls behind. As he flew away, the girls were left with their thoughts, which obviously mostly consisted of BeastBoy, and more ways to get him.

Meanwhile, as he flew around for somewhere to go, BeastBoy's only thought was...

_'I'm going to die, aren't I?'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, probably not, BeastBoy. But you'll probably feel like it after I'm done! Heheheh...I hope I'm keeping you people hooked on this story, because I'm having a lot of fun, and I'm getting a great number of reviews!

Keep tuned for more incidents involving BeastBoy and his incidents with the female body! That means more close encounters with Starfire, more of Jinx's sly tactics, more of Kitten's forcefullness, and more of Raven, in different suits of varying appeals! Stay tuned!

And that's it for me! Don't forget to R&R! See ya!


	4. Alone In The War Of Love

Hey, everybody! I am so glad this story is kicking off so well! I'm almost in shock from all the support I'm getting from you guys! But, it's because of that support that makes me update so much! So, let's continue the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. This story would be a special on TV if I did, though.

**Chapter 4: Alone In The War Of Love.**

BeastBoy flew around for a while, then decided to head towards the tower, as he couldn't think of any other place to go to. As he landed, he switched back to normal, and raced inside the tower. He wasn't sure if the girls were following him or not, but he decided he'd rather not take chances.

Once he was in the tower, he frantically looked for a place to hide...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cyborg wandered into the common room, after having worked on his car for most of the day. Stretching his arms a little, his stomach growled loudly. Placing his hand on his stomach, he said happily, "Looks like I gotta fill up my tank, too." With that statement, he went into the kitchen, deciding to fix some kind of meat, as was his usual food of choice. He went around, grabbing most of the equipment he would need to fix his food. The last thing he needed was a canned sauce from the cabinet above the counter. As Cyborg opened the cabinet, his eyes met BeastBoy's, as the green Titan was squeezing himself into the cabinet.

"Here you go, Cy." BeastBoy said nonchalantly, handing him the sauce he needed. Cyborg took the can with a flat look on his face.

"Uhh...B, is there any particular reason you're in there?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." BeastBoy said.

"Try me."

"Okay. I don't know why, but for a while now, Star, Rae, Jinx, and Kitten have all been chasing me like crazy! It's like I'm a babe magnet, or the last guy on Earth to them or something! They all want me like crazy!" BeastBoy said frantically.

Cyborg just stared at him for a few seconds, then said, "You're right. I don't believe it." he said, shutting the cabinet on BeastBoy.

"Wait and see!" came BeastBoy's voice from inside the cabinet. "Just promise me you won't tell them I'm in here!" he said.

"Yeah, sure, B. I promise." Cyborg said, rolling his eyes while he fixed himself some food. Later, after Cyborg had finished eating and had begun playing video games, while BeastBoy had not moved from his hiding spot, Starfire came in quickly, looking around. "Oh, hey Star." Cyborg said, noticing who had come in.

"Greeting, friend Cyborg." Starfire said distractedly. She was still looking around, like she was searching for something.

"Something wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"No, nothing is wrong..." Starfire said. "...I just wish to find something. Have you seen friend BeastBoy?" she asked.

Cyborg heard some cans fall over in the cabinet over the counter, and chuckled a little to himself. "No, Star, I haven't seen him lately." Cyborg fibbed. As Starfire continued to look, Cyborg spoke up again. "Hey, Star, it sounds like something fell in that cabinet. Would you mind seeing if anything got damaged?" he asked, setting a small scheme of his in motion.

"Of course, friend Cyborg." Starfire said, heading over to the cabinet over the counter. BeastBoy, inside the counter with no way out, and a panic causing him to forget his abilitites, did the only thing he could do...

"TRAITOR!" BeastBoy yelled as soon as the door opened, pointing his finger in Cyborg's direction angrily. A second later, he was whisked from his hiding spot in the blink of an eye, pulled straight into the cleavage of an overjoyed Starfire.

"Friend BeastBoy! I have been searching for you!" she exclaimed, nuzzling him gently, rubbing his face against her breasts. Cyborg was staring as BeastBoy turned redder and redder in the face, until BeastBoy began struggling against her grip, placing his hands on her to push away. Unfortunately, when one push wouldn't work, he repositioned his hands, and one hand happened to land directly on Starfire's breast. "Ah!" she squealed. BeastBoy immediately fell backwards from the lessening in her grip.

Realizing what he had done, BeastBoy blushed further, waving his hands wildly. "Umm...I...sorry!" he said, running away, into the halls, he himself not even knowing where he was going to go.

Cyborg blinked blandly, while Starfire was still in thought after BeastBoy had touched her. "Hmm...guess the little green guy was right, after all. Well, I didn't tell Star he was in there, did I?" he told himself, casually turning back to his video game.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy ran around like a chicken that had just recently had its head removed, he randomly chose a room to run into, and closed the door quickly behind him, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. As he opened his eyes, he was met with quite the sight.

He had run into Jinx's room, and she was currently changing again, her back to him. Her shirt was completely removed, showing off the back of her pink bra, and she was in the process of removing her pants, so BeastBoy got a full view of her silken pink panties. Immediately, he slapped his hand over his eyes, and clasped his legs together. Whether this happened against his will or not, he was still reacting like a normal man would. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Nervous again, BeastBoy?" Jinx said simply, not even slowing down in her process of changing clothes.

"M-Maybe..." BeastBoy said, using his other hand to squirm around in search for a way to open the door his back was against.

"You shouldn't stress out so much." Jinx said. "You need to relax. Go take a shower or something. That usually helps me relax." she said.

BeastBoy stopped for a second, his mind absorbing what Jinx had just said. His mind was beginning to picture Jinx taking a shower. _'No! Stop! More bad thoughts! Make them stop!'_ BeastBoy thought frantically. Finally finding the way to get out of the room, BeastBoy said, "Thanks for the advice, Jinx. I-I'll do that!" he said, running out.

Jinx chuckled to herself as he left. "Being that cute should be illegal." she said to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Afterwards, BeastBoy did indeed take Jinx's advice, stepping into the bathroom, and then the shower, turning it on, and feeling the brisk sensation of ice cold water hitting his skin. He sighed in contentment. "Whew...I needed this..." he said calmly, as the cold water helped him relax, relieving all the stress he had been building up so far.

Of course, such relaxation couldn't last, and BeastBoy's was shattered the instant the door burst open, and he could hear Jinx saying, "Sorry, BeastBoy! Emergency!" she said.

"J-Jinx? Why not another bathroom?" he said nervously.

"Sorry! Yours was the closest at the time!" he heard Jinx say. The next few seconds passed by in silence, and BeastBoy tried to enjoy his shower, but he found he somehow couldn't with Jinx in the room. After a little while, though, she said, "Okay, I'm done. Sorry about that, BeastBoy." she said.

"I-It's alright..." BeastBoy managed to say.

It seemed like the incident was over, but as Jinx stood up, there was some water on the floor, and Jinx lost her balance as she stepped on it, causing her to begin falling forward. As she did, she grabbed instinctively, and her hand found the shower curtain. As she fell forward and landed on her knees, the curtain slid sideways, revealing BeastBoy for all in the bathroom to see. Of course, that was just Jinx.

"Oh, my..." Jinx said, as she got a full view of BeastBoy's most natural form, before he had recovered from the shock to pull the curtains back and hide himself again. "No wonder the call you 'beast,' boy." Jinx said slyly. "With everything you're packing..."

And with that little statment, she left...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sometime later, as night was beginning to fall, and BeastBoy had spent hours in his room with the door locked, trying to calm himself down from everything that had happened to him so far, he couldn't help but have to exit his room because of his stomach growling. The most basic needs had to be fulfilled, after all. So BeastBoy quickly dashed into the kitchen, made himself a snack to satisfy his hunger, ate it, and hurried back in the direction of his room.

As he passed by Raven's room, however, he suddenly found himself being pulled inside against his will, as the door closed behind him. He was a little disoriented by his sudden change in direction, but was quickly gaining his senses back. He regained them in time to see Raven dressed very differently from how she usually dressed...again.

This time, Raven was dressed in a suit that looked like a sexy demon girl. Mostly thin black strips of cloth covering her more private areas, although only so much. There were little tiny demon wings attached to her back, and her suit had a tail ending in a spade shape, the stereotypical demon tail, apparently.

"R-Raven?" BeastBoy stammered, watching as she stepped closer to him, blushing. It was making him blush as well.

"Well...I am part demon, after all..." Raven said, moving closer. "But not all demons are bad. Some are born good, some need to be taught how to be good..." she said mysteriously, getting closer to BeastBoy, almost directly next to him. "So..." she said, placing his body against his, her breasts pressing against his chest. "Would you like...to tame me?" Raven said, looking BeastBoy straight in the eyes, with a look that was both submissive, and slightly mischevious. "Master..." Raven said, rubbing against him a little more, and BeastBoy could see her cleavage in the clothing she was wearing. Her calling him "Master" wasn't helping his natural male reaction to such a situation.

Keeping his sanity for only a few seconds, BeastBoy moved backwards. "Uhh...I...Master...demon..." he stammered, again unable to form words for her new clothing choice. "You...sexy...demon...me...Master..." he stammered some more, then he just ran without a word, blushing furiously.

After he left, Raven was left, thinking to herself. _'It seems to be working...'_ she thought.

As BeastBoy ran through the hall, he could only say one thing. The one thing that was on his mind...

"HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE CRAZY?" he screamed, running into his room and diving into the bed.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Maybe, BeastBoy. Maybe it has...but that makes for a good storyline, now doesn't it? I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the perverted torture I'm putting BeastBoy through. Although I'm sure the "torture" part is debatable to some of you, right?

Keep waiting for the story for more of these crazy antics! Don't forget to R&R! See ya later!


	5. Love Never Rests

Hey, everybody! I'm really glad this story is doing so well, but I guess I'm starting to sound like a broken record saying that, huh? Anyway, let's get on with more of the zany antics I'm going to put BeastBoy through!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 5: Love Never Rests.**

BeastBoy groaned in his sleep. He was trying to get in as many minutes as possible before he had to venture out of his room, and take his risks with the girls, and who knows what they might have had in store for him. Groaning again, he turned from his side, to lay on his back, letting his arm flop to the side. As his arm fell, it lightly hit something. "Hmm?" BeastBoy groaned, finally giving up on the continued sleep, and letting his curiosity getting the better of him. "What's this?" he said, grabbing with his hand. "It's kinda squishy...my hand kind of bounces back whenever I grab it...it's kind of big, too. Hmm..." he said, finally turning once more to the other side.

As soon as he turned, he saw that Starfire had apparently climbed into his bed while he was asleep, and she was blushing, but also smiling sheepishly. Apparently, the soft something that BeastBoy had just been squeezing several times was none other than her breast. BeastBoy immediately retracted his hand, and backed away so quickly that he fell off the bottom bunk and landed on the ground, still shuffling away.

"S-Starfire! W-What are you doing in my bed?" he asked quickly. Starfire got out from the bed and stood up, smiling.

"I wanted to see you as soon as you woke up, friend BeastBoy!" she said happily. "But when I came in, you were still sleeping. I did not want to leave and come back, for fear that I would miss you, so I merely decided to lay down next to you. I must say, you are quite affectionate while asleep." she said simply.

"Affectionate? W-What do you mean?" BeastBoy said, afraid of the answer.

"What you just did a second ago was not the first time you touched me there. I do not know if you realized it, but you moved over to me while you were sleeping..." she said, moving closer to BeastBoy, and pulling him up. After she pulled him up, she pulled him into her cleavage. "...you placed your head right here, and seemed quite comfortable. Eventually you did move, but you seemed to enjoy yourself until then." she said.

"I...uh...sorry, Star!" came BeastBoy's muffled reply.

"Oh, I do not mind, friend BeastBoy!" Starfire said happily. "When you touched me yesterday, I was merely surprised at the sensation. But I am used to it, now! So you may touch me there whenever you want!" she said, rubbing BeastBoy's face in her cleavage.

_'Touch her there? W-Whenever I want?'_ BeastBoy thought nervously, looking at the area he was just offered. Almost against his will, his hand started to move towards her breast. As it was about to make contact, BeastBoy pulled it back quickly. _'NO! Bad BeastBoy! It just wouldn't be right! I don't wanna be a pervert!'_ he screamed mentally. Ducking down so that he was released from Starfire's grip, BeastBoy backed away. "Uhh...t-thanks for the offer, Star." he said, not paying attention to what he was saying. "I, uh...I gotta go. You'll just have to show me what you wanted to show me later!" he said, running away quickly.

Starfire merely giggled to herself. "He is so cute!" she said to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy ran, he ran to the common room, quickly diving to the side to look around a corner to make sure no one was waiting for him. As he peeked into the common room, no one was there, so he breathed a sigh of relief and walked in slowly. Almost as soon as he walked in, the alarm blared throughout the tower, and BeastBoy jumped at the sound, suddenly finding himself on top of the refrigerator, trembling. Soon, Robin and the others burst into the room, to examine the trouble.

"Bank robbery." Robin said simply. "Just some normal punks, but we have to stop them." he said. Everyone nodded, and headed out the doors, except for BeastBoy, still huddled on the refrigerator. Jinx stayed behind to coax him down.

"Come on, BeastBoy. We have to go." she said.

"O-Okay. I was going to get down in a minute, anyway." he said. As he began to move to climb down, he lost his grip, and flailed around for a bit before falling down, where Jinx grabbed him to keep him safe. But BeastBoy's flailing had caused him to grab Jinx's breast as he fell, squuezing the soft protrusion in his hand.

"Oh..." Jinx said slyly. "Save that for after we bust the bad guys, all right?" she said, letting BeastBoy go and winking at him. After she left, BeastBoy stood there for a second, dazed.

"What am I, the world's greatest pimp, now?" he said in confusion. Nonetheless, he headed out the doors to stop the robbers at the bank with the others.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Since the robbers were only a few normal thugs, it took the Titans almost no trouble at all to stop them from their heist. After disarming them all outside, Robin grabbed the ringleader by the collar, and pulled him face to face with him.

"Looks like your withdrawal got cancelled." he said snidely.

"Hey, Rob!" Cyborg called, holding one of the weapons the robbers had held. "This gun's not even real! It doesn't even shoot anything!" he said with surprise. Robin turned back to the leader he had held at his mercy.

"Better start explaining." Robin said forcefully.

"I-It wasn't my idea!" the guy said meekly. "It was all her idea! She paid us good money to get you guys here!" he said.

"'She?' Who's she?" Robin said.

At that time, a mechanical claw shot from the air, and grabbed BeastBoy by the waist, and yanked him upward quickly. BeastBoy thrashed around, and tried to transform out of the claw, but it was too strong for him to be released by it. The claw pulled him higher and higher, until it pulled him inside a large helicopter, and he was tossed inside, landing on his stomach.

"Well, well. Looks like those thugs I hired did the job. Hi, Beastie Poo!" came a voice above him. BeastBoy instinctively knew who that voice belonged to.

"Kitten?" he said.

"Of course! Who else would go to this kind of length to get you?" he heard her say. "But now comes the fun part..." she said mysteriously.

"Fun part?" BeastBoy repeated, nervous. Slowly looking up, he was immediately frightened by the look Kitten was in. She was dressed in what BeastBoy understood to be dominatrix clothing. Skintight black leather on her body, spiked every so often, as well as spiked boots. To complete the look, she was gripping a long whip in her right hand.

"Yeah, Beastie Poo! I'm going to have a little fun...with my new pet!" she said in a voice full of devilish lust.

If there was anybody looking up at the helicopter above, they would have been treated to quite a sight. The helicopter suddenly tilted, and a green rhino burst from the side, leaving a huge hole in the side. As it fell, the rhino changed into a green teenage boy. Even at that height, some people could hear what the boy was saying.

"AGH! IT'S THE CRAZY ONE! I DON'T LIKE THE PAINFUL STUFF!" he screamed, before turning into a Pterodactyl and flying away at high speeds, while the helicopter had to make an emergency landing.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After BeastBoy had returned to the tower, and explained how he had gotten away, despite leaving out several details, such as who had captured him, and what they planned to do, everyone decided to kill time for the rest of the day. BeastBoy couldn't relax for the rest of the day, however.

Starfire kept hinting that she almost expected BeastBoy to touch her breasts in front of everyone. _'Robin would chop me into little green changeling pieces.'_ BeastBoy thought. Jinx seemed to be giving him sidelong glances full of meaning, but BeastBoy pretended not to notice them. _'Wonder why she's acting like that?'_ he thought. BeastBoy's thoughts turned to the events that happened involving Kitten, but he quickly shifted his mind to other things. _'I'm gonna have nightmares from that one...'_ he thought. BeastBoy didn't see Raven much that day. She'd come into the room, but if either Starfire or Jinx was in it, she would simply get something that she needed, and would move on. _'Again, I wonder why she's acting life that.'_ BeastBoy thought.

Later, before the sun even started to set, BeastBoy decided to move on to his room. To him, the earlier he got in there, the less the risk, even if that area had been compromised already by Starfire's intrusion in the middle of the night. Still, it was the only place BeastBoy could think of going.

"Hey, Star. How about just showing me whatever you wanted to show me some time tomorrow?" he said.

"Okay, friend BeastBoy! I shall wait until then!" she said happily.

Without another word, BeastBoy went onward towards his room. As he walked onward, he heard a voice come from the room he was passing.

"BeastBoy?" came Raven's voice. BeastBoy was just passing Raven's room.

"Yeah, Raven?" he said.

"Could you...come in here, please?" she said quietly. BeastBoy could almost barely hear her beyond the door.

"Umm...okay." he said, stepping into the room, looking back as they shut automatically. "So, what's this all about, Rav--!" he started, but stopped abruptly when he saw Raven.

This time, to be the complete opposite of what she previously dressed as, Raven was dressed as an angel. Realistic wings, that almost looked as if they were flowing through the air, and a flowing snow white dress that covered her body, and ended a little above her knees.

"R-Raven?" BeastBoy said weakly.

"You didn't seem to enjoy the look of the demon." Raven said, an almost majestic quality to her voice. "So..." she said, then floated in the air, looking like an angel descending from the heavens. A few feathers floated off of the wings, floating past BeastBoy. "I must say, it seems as if something ails you..." she said majestically, inching closer. "For someone so pure as you, I am sure there is something I can do to relief you..." she said.

"W-What?" BeastBoy asked.

Raven floated closer, until her face was directly in front of BeastBoy's. Simply, yet still majestically, she said, "An angel's kiss..." before closing the gap between them and placing her lips gently on BeastBoy's. BeastBoy stiffened, completely shocked by the sudden kiss, and the sweet, gentle sensation of her kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, then Raven drifted back a little, landing gracefully on the ground, just like an angel would.

The room was silent for a minute, then BeastBoy began his usual stammering that Raven caused him to emit. "I...angel...kiss...you! You...kiss...I...confused!" he said, before running out the room, yelling, "S-See ya tomorrow! Maybe..." he said, before running into his room, closing the door quickly behind him.

Raven smiled to herself. One mission completed...

Meanwhile, in his room, BeastBoy grabbed his head and thrashed around wildly, as if having a tantrum.

"I'm going to explode from all these hormones if this keeps up!" he yelled, thrashing around.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

As would just about any guy, BeastBoy. Just like any guy would. Right, my loyal fans?

Heh. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. I just love being so perverted and projecting it onto my poor little favorite Titan! Hang in there, BeastBoy...you'll get through it somehow.

Anyway, keep checking in to see when the next chapter comes up! R&R! See ya later!


	6. Love Isn't Relaxing

Hi, everyone! I've taken into account your suggestions and feelings on the story so far, so this time let me try a slightly different approach with this chapter. I do think it will still be satisfying, though. Let's begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 6: Love Isn't Relaxing.**

BeastBoy groaned in his sleep again, once again trying to get comfortable during another night of sleep that was anything but comfortable. As he turned over to lay on his stomach, his face landed against some smooth material that he realized wasn't the typical sensation of his bed's sheets against his face. He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry, as it always was when he woke up. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Slowly, everthing came into focus, allowing BeastBoy to see that his face was rubbing up against some familiar purple clothing. Still reacting slowly, but beginning to realize what was happening, BeastBoy looked up a little, and his eyes shot open when he became fully aware of the situation.

BeastBoy was once again in close physical contact with Starfire. It would have been bad enough if he had once again slipped into a spot in between her breasts, but this was not the case this time. Instead, BeastBoy had slided his face right in between her legs. His face was now contacting the area where the thighs meet...the sacred area, so to speak.

BeastBoy instantly leaped back from the bed, wide awake now. "S-Star! What are you doing back in here?" he exclaimed. Starfire stood up from his bed, smiling.

"You told me to show what I wished to show you yesterday today!" she said happily.

BeastBoy's mind slowly processed this, and he calmed down, although very little. "Oh...that's right. I did, didn't I?" BeastBoy said. "Still..." he said, not looking her in the eye. "...Sorry for crossing my boundaries, there." he said.

"Crossing your boundaries?" Starfire said quizzically. "What do you mean? You did no such thing."

"B-But...I moved, and my face landed...there..." BeastBoy trailed off.

Starfire stepped closer to BeastBoy, gazing at him with affection. "BeastBoy...remember. Did I not tell you that you were free to touch me whenever you wish?" she said, clasping his hand with hers, and slowly drifting his hand toward her area.

BeastBoy's thoughts were racing. _'Oh, great. Now what have I gotten myself into? I better think of something quick! I don't want to be a pervert! Um...Oh, yeah! If I just let her show me whatever she wants to show me, I can get out of here!'_ he thought, quickly retracting his hand from Starfire's grip. "N-Not right now, Star. Uh...what is it you wanted to show me?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes! I had almost forgotten!" Starfire said. "Please sit down." she requested, and BeastBoy sat on the edge of his bed, glancing at the floor.

_'This is going to kill me...'_ he thought grimly. _'If anything more starts happening, I'm gonna...'_ he continued, but his thoughts trailed off as he saw Starfire's shirt hit the ground in front of him. _'Oh, no...'_ he mentally whimpered. Slowly looking up, he was in time to witness Starfire's pants drop to the floor, as she calmly let them go.

"I wish to show you this! They told me it would be very pleasing to you!" Starfire said proudly, striking a slight pose, letting BeastBoy see her current form. She was dressed in very dark violet, almost black, undergarments, which would probably be better classified as lingerie. They covered very little of her body, letting most of her skin show, and appeared to be made of a very smooth, thin material. Also noteworthy was...

_'Oh, God. You can see through them a little!'_ BeastBoy panicked mentally. _'Was it even legal for her to buy those?'_ he thought. Starfire stepped over to him, and sat on his lap before he could escape.

"BeastBoy..." she said, adoration in her voice. She pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in complete contentment, while BeastBoy's eyes darted left and right, as if searching for an escape route. Starfire's large breasts were against his chest, and the smooth material of her undergarments was rubbing against him, especially in the thigh region. BeastBoy was losing his sanity by the second, and it appeared no one was noticing. After a few seconds, Starfire opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, looking BeastBoy in the eyes. "BeastBoy?" she said.

"Y-Yes, S-Star?" BeastBoy said weakly.

"Something appears to be pressing against my upper leg. It seems to be very hard. Would you happen to know what it is?" she said innocently.

BeastBoy gulped loudly. This was all too much for him to handle. He stood up quickly, which caused Starfire to fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Star! But..." he said, before running towards his window. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, diving straight through the window like a madman, transforming into a hawk as he fell, and flying away, leaving Starfire to gather her clothing and think...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy flew for hours, simply circling the city, hoping to find some place that he could hide in, perhaps until the end of the century. As time passed, it became increasingly obvious that there was no place he could find from the skies, and his wings were tiring him out greatly. After a few more minutes of flying, BeastBoy quickly dropped to the ground in front of a more remote, wide building, and transformed back, collapsing to his side, exhausted. He was dimly aware of someone stepping out of the building.

"Oh, my!" came a woman's voice. BeastBoy suddenly felt himself being lifted to his feet. "Poor thing. You must be exhausted. Good thing you stopped here." the woman said. BeastBoy hoped that she wouldn't go crazy for him like the other girls had.

"What do you mean?" BeastBoy asked. "Where is 'here?'" he asked.

"You could call this place a Relaxation Center, or a spa, whatever you want." the woman told him, leading him inside. "Basically, we operate with many features of spas and such, to allow our patrons to relax. I notice you're one of the Teen Titans. Since you've helped out us and all our patrons, too, how about taking the day off here? Free of charge, of course." the lady said.

BeastBoy looked around at the interior he had just been pushed into. Obviously, what the woman said was true. It was apparent they went out of their way to allow a calm atmosphere even as one entered. A fountain for relaxation, calm colors and decorations...BeastBoy already felt a little calmer in here.

"Yeah...maybe I will." he said.

"Excellent! Why not go for a soak in the hot tub?" the woman asked.

"I don't have any trunks with me."

"Don't worry! We'll supply you with some!"

Moments later, BeastBoy was relaxing in a hot tub, enjoying the sensation of the warm water around him. Sighing in comfort, BeastBoy let his thoughts wander. _'This is nice. For once, something good is happening to me...'_ he thought. Laying his head back a little, he closed his eyes, and soon, the relaxed atmosphere had him falling asleep in the tub...

Such a rest was short lived, however, as BeastBoy awoke to find something on his lap, as well as in his face. He had now come to the realization that Jinx was dressed in her bikini from earlier, and was straddling his legs with her own, rubbing her thighs against his. BeastBoy immediately recoiled at the sight that woke him up.

"Hey, BeastBoy." Jinx said coyly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh...you're a little too joined to be asking." BeastBoy said nervously.

Jinx chuckled, and looked BeastBoy in the eyes. "But it seems you're not complaining, are you? Otherwise, how would you explain whatever's pushing me up the water a little?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

BeastBoy decided not to explain himself, but instead ran once again, dashing wildly through the building. As he ran, he opened a random door and his behind it, panting. "Like I said, this is going to kill me!" BeastBoy said.

"Well, sounds like someone's stressed out." came a voice. BeastBoy turned to see another female employee looking at him mildly, which brought him a small amount of relief. "How about a massage?" the woman asked.

"Well...maybe I could use one..." BeastBoy said, rubbing his neck.

"Alright, then." the woman said. "Go ahead and disrobe."

"D-Disrobe?" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to be wrapped in a towel. I'm not looking. Go ahead."

Although reluctant, BeastBoy relented, and soon, BeastBoy was enjoying a massage on the typical massage table.

"This is my first time giving a massage to a superhero..." the woman said. "...but even for a hero, you sure are tense."

BeastBoy gave a dry chuckle. "I've been under a lot of stress lately. And believe me when I say A LOT." he said.

The woman made an affirmative sound, and the massage continued in silence, until after a few minutes, the woman said, "Okay, turn on the other side."

"T-The other side?" BeastBoy said, blushing.

"I told you, don't worry about it. I'm a professional. If you're shy, keep your eyes closed, and just stay calm." the woman said. BeastBoy did as he was told, but kept his eyes tightly shut. The woman began to work, firm but gentle, and BeastBoy calmed slightly. A few seconds later, there seemed to be a sudden shift of movement, that lasted merely seconds, and then the massage continued again. However, this massage suddenly changed. The movement was a bit more forceful, and a bit less...professional.

"Something seems different..." BeastBoy said out loud. The woman didn't answer, so BeastBoy didn't pay any attention to it. That is, until the hand on his chest began drifting towards his nether regions. "Whoa! Now I KNOW something's different!" BeastBoy said, his eyes shooting up. As his eyes opened, he saw that his current massage therapist was not the one he had a few minutes ago. "K-Kitten!" BeastBoy said, trying to get up to run away.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kitten said, pushing BeastBoy back down on the table, hands firmly against his body. "You better not. If you try to run off..." she said slyly, her hand drifting closer to his nether regions. "...I'll rip IT off..." Kitten finished manically. Deciding that keeping himself intact was of high priority right now, BeastBoy layed back nervously, closing his eyes, as he felt Kitten's hands moving all over his body as if examining him fully. "Good boy." she said, suddenly rushing forward to close the distance between them momentarily, forcing a kiss out of him, even forcing her tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled back, and began moving her hands across his body again. "My, my...such a strong, handsome man..." Kitten said. "And this man hasn't been with a woman yet?" she said incredulously. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Kitten said, beginning to climb onto BeastBoy. BeastBoy wished he could try to get away, but he was panicking, and Kitten's proximity to his endangered area made him helpless. It seemed like BeastBoy was about to be involuntarily taken, when...

A flash of pink energy shot through the door, sending the table BeastBoy lay on flying, sending both him and Kitten sailing through the air. Knowing that this meant Jinx had found them, and knowing that this wasn't a good thing, BeastBoy quickly transformed into a rabbit, quickly hopping his way out of the room, and not stopping until he was well out of the building, and onto his way back to Titans Tower, changing into a hawk as he hopped, allowing him flight to Titans Tower...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After flying through his broken window, and reclaiming some clothes to wear, BeastBoy ran from his room, into the common room, to find Cyborg, drinking a soda nonchalantly.

"CY! Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy, Cy!" BeastBoy yelled rapidly, running to Cyborg and shaking him back and forth, making him drop his soda and rattle around like a tin can with a piece of metal in it. "CY, YA GOTTA HELP ME!" BeastBoy yelled wildly.

"B!" Cyborg yelled, grabbing him and putting him down roughly. "Yo, what is that matter with you, man?" he said.

"Ya gotta help me! Make the girls stop chasing me!" BeastBoy said.

Cyborg regarded him blankly, then said, "You want to stop girls from chasing you? You feeling okay?" he asked.

"I won't be ALIVE anymore if you don't help me stop them!"

"Them? Who's 'them?'"

"Star, Kitten, Jinx, and Rae! Who else?" BeastBoy said.

"You gotta be kidding me. Are you still going on about that?" Cyborg asked. "Look, B. I'm sure it's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be." he said.

No sooner had he finished speaking, that BeastBoy leapt on top of him, the look in his eyes like that of a man who just recently went off the deep end, hands around his throat, shaking him. "I CAN FREAKING ORDER THEM BY BOOB SIZE AND TEXTURE, CY!" he said, shaking him so wildly that they both fell to the ground. "Star's are really big, Raven's are firm, Jinx has really soft ones, and Kitten's really petite, and..." BeastBoy said, rambling on like he just lost control of his speaking functions.

"Okay! Okay!" Cyborg said, clamping his hand over BeastBoy's mouth, shutting him up. "More than I needed to hear, B. Fine, if it's as bad as you say, I'll try and help you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" BeastBoy said, hugging Cyborg with a kind of strength rivaling Starfire's hugs.

"Of course, I don't know how to help you..." Cyborg said.

"I don't know! Run some tests on them! See if something's forcing them or something!" BeastBoy said crazily.

"Okay! Okay. Just give me some time, okay?"

"All right. All right...thanks, Cy." BeastBoy said, calming down and walking away.

As he walked away, Cyborg thought to himself, _'Order them by boob size and texture? B, you don't know how lucky you are...'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy walked through the hall, he found himself feeling a bit lightheaded and dizzy, beginning to walk a little oddly. The extra exertion he had gone through today must have really taken its toll on him. As he wobbled lightly, his fatigue seemed to get the better of him, and he slid into the nearest door he saw, so he could lay down. He was so tired, however, that he fell to the ground as soon as he got in the room. He had fallen on his back, however, and his vision was still working, so he got a nice view of what was contained in the room.

Either by incredible coincidence, or the cruel hand of fate, BeastBoy had collapsed in Raven's room, and she was yet again using another costume. Although she hadn't noticed him at first, BeastBoy got a view of a small, puffy white tail on the back of her suit, placed daintily where the base of the spine would be. At this point, Raven had turned around, and BeastBoy could fully view what he already suspected she was wearing. Another animal, like the catgirl outfit, only this time, Raven was dressed as a bunnygirl. White rabbit ears sticking from her head, a one piece dark purple suit that eccentuated her figure, as well as seemingly boosting her bust a bit, and the material around her legs, made the outfit yet another stunning addition to her wardrobe. BeastBoy somehow found the strength to stand up, mostly because he was readily prepared to run, although currently, he seemed unable to.

"BeastBoy...you came in without needing to be asked this time." Raven said. "I thought it would be good to go back to animals. After all, this should appeal to two sides of you..." she said, moving closer. "And of course, what are rabbits known for?" she asked him.

"Uhh...umm...eating carrots?" BeastBoy said nervously.

"Perhaps. But that's not what I'm talking about, BeastBoy." she said, moving closer, grasping his hands in hers. "I'm talking about something else that rabbits and bunnies are known for..." she said mysteriously, letting the smooth material she wore rub against BeastBoy. "...something about...mating..." she whispered seductively.

BeastBoy leapt back before the animal in him could process what she had just said. "I...you...rabbit...carrot! Bunny...you...me...mate!" he stammered, once again brought to almost speechlessness by Raven's outfit. No more words were traded, as BeastBoy ran from the room in a blind panic.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Finally finding his way to his room, BeastBoy leapt under the bed rather than in it.

"Nowhere is safe..." he whimpered to himself. "Cy, please hurry!" he pleaded.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there we go! A different approach, focusing almost completely on something other than boobs, and completely devoid of BeastBoy falling into cleavage! That should give a little variety to those who craved it! Although, admittedly, I am starting to run dry on ideas, so...

Oh, well! If more come, I'll use them! If they don't...people still enjoyed this story like crazy, right? Stay tuned for more antics, because who knows how long it might take Cyborg to cure this problem?

Don't forget to R&R! I'll see ya later!


	7. Cutting Off The Flow Of Love

Greetings, everyone. I think it's time to bring this story to a close. I'm running out of ideas, and some have told me I'm being painfully redundant, so I think this will probably be the last chapter of the story. Besides, why not end it on lucky number seven? Still, I'm glad so many people enjoyed it! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. But, like I said, if I did, this story would be animated as a special episode. And I'd probably watch it every day.

**Chapter 7: Cutting Off The Flow Of Love.**

The next day, true to his word, Cyborg did indeed call the girls into his room to perform a few tests on them. Although suspicious at first, they followed him when he offered them something they couldn't refuse...

"I'll let you have B afterwards." he had promised.

And so it came to be that several machines beeped and glowed as they monitored data from the wires attached to special analytical headgear Cyborg had placed upon the girls' heads as they sat in their chairs. Rather unwieldy, and definitely not a fashion statement, the headgear was more like a headband with several wires sticking out of it, much like the equipment Cyborg placed on BeastBoy to remove the probes that had been planted within the Titans by Slade many months ago, only these headbands were much less constrictive. Cyborg simply requested that the girls not move too much until the analysis was finished.

"So...how much longer is this going to take?" Jinx asked, tapping her foot.

"Shouldn't be too much longer. These things take time." Cyborg said, looking at one of the monitors. Indeed, a few more minutes passed, and then some papers began to be printed out, full of text and data. A few more machines were going, creating some pink substance and pouring it into a tube. Cyborg took a one of the papers printed, and nodded to himself. "Huh...so that's it. Okay, you girls can go. I'm sure B's somewhere in the tower." he said, and the girls removed their headgear and walked out, while Cyborg looked over the data for each of the girls.

A few seconds later, someone spoke up from Cyborg's closet. "Are they gone?" came BeastBoy's voice.

"Yeah, B, they're gone." Cyborg said, still looking at the papers. BeastBoy quickly slid out of Cyborg's closet, moving next to him nervously, as if afraid the girls would come bursting in any second.

"So, w-what's going on?" BeastBoy asked.

"Hmm..." Cyborg said, looking at the paper he was helding. "Well, it looks like that battle back then...the one with Kitten and the laser...is the problem. Apparently, the girls got hit by the laser fire when it went berserk. Seems you were the first person they saw, weren't you?" Cyborg asked.

BeastBoy remembered how he had to wait with the girls until they woke up. "Yeah, I was."

"Now, of course, I didn't get to test Kitten, but I'm sure that the laser's the only thing that could force her to forget about 'Robbie Poo,' so, it's pretty obvious she was affected, too." Cyborg said, walking to where some machines were at work with the pink substance in the tube.

"Okay...so what do I do, then?" BeastBoy asked anxiously.

"Drink this." Cyborg said simply, handing BeastBoy the pink substance. Wasting no time, BeastBoy gulped it down, quickly.

"Not bad...tastes kinda like a strawberry or something." he said. "Now what?"

"Well, now that you've ingested it, there needs to be a transfer of DNA between the one affected by the beam, and the one they chase after." Cyborg said.

"Okay...in English, please?" BeastBoy said.

"Simple." Cyborg said, suddenly grinning. "You just have to go give each of the girls a big smooch!"

"WHAT?"

"Right on the lips, B. It's the only way." Cyborg said simply.

"But if it makes them stop liking me, they'll kill me while I'm kissing them!"

"Don't worry about it. To fully nullify the effects of the laser, they have to take a short 'nap,' of sorts. There's an agent that'll make them sleep for a few minutes while the affection is nullified. Like I said, it's the only way. Also, it's only effective for a few hours. Better get crackin'."

BeastBoy groaned, walking slowly and with resignation out of Cyborg's room, practically dragging his feet as he walked. Obviously, he wanted the stress to end, but the prospect of having to hunt each girl down and kiss her...

After BeastBoy was long gone, Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Actually, I could have just made a spray that would knock them out and neutralize it, but...isn't it more fun to let him squirm?" he said to himself, chuckling. "Hmm?" he said, noticing a little data that seemed out of place on one of the sheets of paper he had. "Well, well...it seems one of our girls wasn't affected by the laser the same way the others were...wait until BeastBoy finds out..." he said, laughing to himself.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy had hardly walked far down the hallway when he was tackled by Starfire, finding himself once again in between her legs. BeastBoy was so tired, however, that he didn't even struggle, but instead, decided to let out a muffled, "Hello, Starfire. Would you care to get off of me?" he said, and she did so, smiling sweetly. "I need to ask you something..." he said seriously.

"What is it, BeastBoy? If there is anything I can do for you, let me know!"

"R-Remember when you said a could t-touch you whenever I wished?" BeastBoy said, glancing to the side and blushing.

"Yes, I do. Do you wish to touch me here now?" she asked, placing her hands on her breasts.

"N-No!" BeastBoy said, shaking his head vigorously. "I just...does it include...kissing?" he said, in almost a whisper.

"Kissing?" Starfire said, turning slightly red. She turned her head to the side shyly for a second, then smiled. "Of course, BeastBoy. I would allow you to do anything to me." she said honestly.

That seemed to spear BeastBoy through the heart, but he continued on. "Well, then...j-just hold still for a second..." he said, moving closer to Starfire, who closed her eyes expectantly as he neared her. Mustering up his courage, he slowly closed the distance between them, and placed his lips against hers, making the kiss last a few seconds to insure the effects of the serum came to pass. Once he pulled away, Starfire slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, BeastBoy..." she said, though her eyes were slowly drifting closed again, signalling the effects of the serum. "I...am so...hap--" she began, before falling forward, where BeastBoy caught her, and placed her leaning against the wall, and sighed.

"One down..." he said simply, before a voice called out to him.

"Hey, BeastBoy!" came Jinx's voice, as she walked up to him, glancing at Starfire's prone form. "Whoa! Guess you're a better kisser than I thought." she said mildly.

"Y-You mean you saw that?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yup. And you shouldn't let her have all the fun..." Jinx said, moving closer to him.

BeastBoy saw another chance, so he said, "If you want some, come get some." he said simply, and Jinx wasted no time in closing the distance between them, and kissing him much like she did when they went swimming. It lasted a few seconds, then Jinx pulled away, and didn't get to say anything before she fell backwards, and BeastBoy caught her and placed her next to Starfire. Sighing, he walked off, unsure of who to go to next...

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy had decided on Kitten as the next person to go to, and although she usually found him instead of the other way around, he decided to at least try to find her at her house. Of course, that meant trying to get by Killer Moth if he was home, and BeastBoy was reluctant to risk such a thing, but in order to preserve his sanity, and his purity, he had to risk his physicality. Bracing himself, he lightly tapped on the door to Kitten and Killer Moth's house, listening to hear if anyone was coming.

He heard footsteps approach the door, then it was roughly opened by a ragged looking Killer Moth glaring out the door. As soon as he saw BeastBoy, his buglike eyes widened. "YOU!" he yelled, grabbing BeastBoy by the waist and lifting him up. Pulling him inside rapidly, he set him down on the ground, and glared at him. A few seconds passed, then he fell to his knees, clutching his hands together. "Please do something about my daughter!" he pleaded. "She won't shut up about you! I thought her obsession with Robin was bad, but..." he said trailing off. "Just do something, please!" he said.

BeastBoy was shocked by Killer Moth's actions, but he quickly made a plan to make them both happier. "Okay! Okay! That's what I'm here to do, anyway. Just tell her I'm outside, okay?" he said, stepping out the door to wait.

BeastBoy had barely waited two minutes before the door bursted open, and he suddenly found himself knocked to the ground, with Kitten on top of him. "I've got you now, Beastie Poo!" she said maniacally.

BeastBoy regarded her mildly, sighing. "Yes, you do. I give up, Kitten. You win." he said. Kitten laughed and stuck her fist in the air, laughing. "Can I ask you something, though? Before you do with me whatever you will, can I at least get a gentle kiss out of you? You've got to have a gentle side to you somewhere." he said.

"Heh...I'd only show it to you, Beastie Poo..." Kitten said, before gently placing her lips on his. BeastBoy had to admit, she was a lot more gentle this time than the usual times she forced herself on him. After the kiss was over, when Kitten pulled back, she fell unconscious as well, collapsing on BeastBoy. BeastBoy gently pushed her off and set her on the front stoop of her house, and left.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Finally, BeastBoy headed towards Raven's room, making her the last of the people he needed to kiss to put an end to the insanity. As he walked by her room, he stepped in, and upon seeing her, spoke up.

"Raven? I need to talk to you." he said. Raven turned around, shocked that he was in here.

"BeastBoy? But...I'm not in a costume yet..." she said, as if he would only talk to her if she wore an outfit. In fact, on the bed were apparently her next set of choices. BeastBoy saw a french maid outfit, a nurse outfit, and a short skirted schoolgirl outfit. BeastBoy tried to drive the image of Raven in those clothes out of his head.

"Don't worry about it." BeastBoy said blandly, walking closer to her. "Rae...I like you, you know." he said.

"I-I like you too, BeastBoy. That's why I dressed up for you, because..." she trailed off.

"Shh...Don't worry about it. I hope you didn't think that I'd only like you if you dressed like that."

"Umm..."

"Look, the costumes made you look good. Really good. In fact, if we were together, I'd probably ask you to wear them every now and then. Especially the catgirl one. But..." he said, drawing closer to her. "...I also like you just the way you are..." he said.

"BeastBoy..." Raven said, drawing closer to him. Both drew closer until the gap was closed, and both were locked in a kiss. Once again, it lasted a few seconds, and after they pulled away, Raven fell forward, and BeastBoy gently put her in her bed.

"Sorry, Rae..." he said sadly as he left. "Sorry you had to be forced to feel like that..." he said as he headed back to his room. Once he had finally gotten in his room, he collapsed onto his own bed, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "It's finally over..."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Indeed, the next day, everything seemed back to normal. In the morning, BeastBoy found his bed uninhabited by anyone other than himself. He was wary leaving his room, and nearly had a heart attack when Starfire flew in his direction, but she raced right by him and flew next to Robin to talk to him energetically. As he got into the common room, Jinx was preparing to leave the tower, saying that she had been there to long, and needs to get to her own place for a while. And just like a normal day, Kitten hijacked the video screen in the living room, proclaiming that she'll "get Robbie Poo next time." Also seemingly normal was the lack of attention BeastBoy got from Raven, try as he might to get her attention, although admittably he wasn't trying considerably hard.

And so, it came to be that things returned to normal in the Titans Tower.

Later, as BeastBoy was walking through the hall, he heard Raven say his name.

"BeastBoy, come in to my room." she said.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Cyborg told me to give you something. Just come on." she said, and BeastBoy shrugged and followed her inside her room, where she handed him a piece of paper and went behind him, going about her current business.

BeastBoy noted that the paper was one of the printed ones from Cyborg's computer. BeastBoy tried with difficulty to make sense of what the highlighted area was telling him. "Subject Raven exhibited different...parameters than other subjects. While effects caused fabrication of affection towards Victim BeastBoy, Subject Raven...had the feeling of affection painstakingly brought to light, instead." BeastBoy finished, a blank look on his face. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" he shouted waving the paper in the air. It was then that he noticed some writing on the back of the paper. Looking at it, he recognized Cyborg's handwriting. The note said...

_Hey, B. I know you didn't understand a word of what the front said, so let me translate for you. The laser caused Starfire, Jinx, and Kitten to be forced to love you. But Raven...she was just forced to express it, but not forced to feel it. In short...RAVEN ALREADY LOVED YOU, YA LUCKY DOG!_

BeastBoy was shocked at what the note held. He suddenly became aware that Raven had still been in the room with him the whole time. "Uhh...Rae? Did you happen to...read this?" he asked, not looking back.

"Perhaps..." came Raven's voice, closer to BeastBoy than he expected.

"W-Well...is it true?" BeastBoy asked weakly.

BeastBoy felt a presence very close to him, then saw two pawed hands reach around him, embracing him around his middle area. As BeastBoy felt two soft firm bulges against his back, he heard Raven speak again.

"Let's just say...I'm not being 'forced' to express anything now. Meow..."

"Oh, boy..." BeastBoy gulped.

**THE END**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, the story has now been brought to a close, and the final pairing has been revealed! Well, what did you guys think? I think it may have been a little vague, perhaps rushed, as well, but overall, I think it's rather acceptable, don't you?

I thank you all for sticking with this story throughout its run, and I apologize if this ending is one chapter too late (or maybe...too early). I realize I apparently got stale...Oh, and if anyone cares to, how about checking out a new story of mine, which will take a VERY different outlook on the concept of love. The name's **_A Grim Outlook On Life_**, if you want to see it.

Anyway, don't forget to leave me some big R&Rs! See ya in my next story!


	8. Epilogue: Love Has Many Forms

Surprise! I bet no one expected this, did they? That's right, since so many people enjoyed it, and because a lot of you are sad it's over, I've decided to provide you with...an epilogue! Yay! And don't worry...it's perverted, too, just like it should be. Want to see for yourself? Then check it out!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Epilogue: Love Has Many Forms.**

A few days had passed since all the chaos that happened since the laser had struck the four girls. Life had basically settle back to normal in the Titan household. Of course, BeastBoy and Raven were now more affectionate to each other. Also, despite BeastBoy having said he liked her just the way she was, Raven had come to enjoy modeling in various costumes for BeastBoy, although they did that in private. Raven was too self conscious to do it in public.

Raven was taking off her latest costume when BeastBoy, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, sighed. "Something wrong, BeastBoy?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said. "No, not really..." he said absentmindedly.

Raven knew better. "Come on, BeastBoy, you can tell me. Is it the costume? Don't you like it?" she asked.

"No, it's not the costume." BeastBoy said quickly. "The costume's great, it's just...I'm a little bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I was kind of lucky. I had four girls chasing after me, and only me. I kinda miss that..." he said, grinning sheepishly.

"What, am I not woman enough for you?" Raven said, faking a pout.

"N-No, that's not what I mean! I..." BeastBoy began, but Raven cut him off.

"It's okay, BeastBoy. I understand." she said.

BeastBoy sighed in relief. "That's good. Well, I'm gonna go beat Cy at another game. See ya, Rae." he said.

"Yeah...see you, BeastBoy." Raven said, as he left. Once he was gone, however, she spoke to herself. "You miss that, huh? I seem to recall you acting like a cornered animal when that was happening. But, if you need a reminder, I'll just get Starfire and Jinx here..." she said, concocting a fiendish little prank to play.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A few hours later, BeastBoy was walking through the hallway, when he passed by Raven's room. As he walked in front of the door, he was suddenly forcefully yanked inside, and found himself suddenly sitting on the edge of Raven's bed, looking up at Raven, Starfire, and Jinx, all with devilish smiles on their faces.

"W-What's going on?" BeastBoy asked nervously.

"Well...you said you missed having several girls showing off for you, so..." Jinx said slyly.

"Friend Raven had us come in here..." Starfire continued.

"And we'll give you the show you so dearly miss..." Raven said, winking devilishly.

"Uh oh..." BeastBoy gulped.

And so it began. One can only wonder how Raven convinced the other girls, but now, three girls were giving a show for him, each of them dressing in the costumes that Raven wore, or something of their own. First, came Raven in the bunnygirl suit, the smooth material accentuating her figure, and the suit gave a boost to her bust.

"Remember what they say about bunnies and mating..." Raven said, leaning forward, allowing BeastBoy a view of her cleavage.

"Hey, BeastBoy..." came Jinx's voice, and he turned to see Jinx dressed in the demongirl outfit. The outfight seemed to hug her thin body very well. "They say I have a devilish side...what do you think?" she asked winking at him.

"I...uhh..." BeastBoy stammered, before he turned to see Starfire dressed in the angel outfit from before, which seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Friend BeastBoy, how do I look?" Starfire said, striking a pose.

"B...Breathtaking..." BeastBoy said, making himself an example, beginning to pant and sweat. He turned again, and now Raven was dressed in a jungle girlish outfit, essentially a leapord print one piece suit, letting essentially all of the legs be shown.

"I have a wild side, you know." Raven said.

"A-Apparently." BeastBoy said, trying to turn away. But as he turned, Jinx was in his line of sight, now dressed a french maid outfit, looking servile.

"Well, then...how can I serve you, Master?" she said sexily, looking him in the eye.

"Umm...ehh..." BeastBoy said, and turned again, but Starfire was in front of him now, dressed in an anime style schoolgirl outfit, short skirt and everything. Jinx shot a little blast of her powers, and a breeze came up from out of nowhere, it seems, causing Starfire's skirt to rise up, letting BeastBoy see her purple lingerie underneath. Starfire squealed, placing her skirt back down. BeastBoy's eyes widened, and he tried to run, but Raven used her powers to put him back in his place, now dressed in a nun outfit, which although conservative, still looked amazing.

"Calm down, BeastBoy. We're not done yet." Raven said, pointing to Jinx, now dressed as a nurse, looking over BeastBoy.

"Do you hurt anywhere? Perhaps...a massage?" she said slyly.

"I...help..." BeastBoy cried out meekly. He turned to Starfire, but she was now dressed in her swimsuit from earlier, and that showed off her womanly features, two of which bounced right before BeastBoy's eyes. His face now incredibly red, BeastBoy turned again, to see Raven dressed as a robot, of all things, but this one was different. The look was basically human, but with robotic ear decorations, and Raven walked up to BeastBoy and whispered to him.

"Why not find my 'on' switch, like that robot from that anime?" Raven said suggestively, winking at the slowly overloading BeastBoy.

"We're drawing this to a close, BeastBoy." Jinx said, and BeastBoy turned to see her dressed only in her pink underwear, smiling shyly. "Which means we've brought out the big guns." she said, winking as BeastBoy began gasping as if wounded.

"That is correct." Starfire said, and BeastBoy slowly turned to see her dressed in only lingerie, smiling. As she smiled, she walked over to BeastBoy and sat on his lap again, letting the smooth material rub against him once again. "What do you think?"

"Uhhh..." BeastBoy droned, as if he was a computer that had just frozen.

It was at this time that Robin and Cyborg had chosen to walk in the room. "I've heard all your voices coming from here, so I have something to discuss with..." Robin said seriously, until he got a good look at what was happening, with Starfire still sitting in her lingerie, while on BeastBoy's lap.

"Whoa, B! I guess you didn't need a laser, huh?" Cyborg said, laughing uproarously.

"BeastBoy..." Robin growled, his voice seething with malice.

"Oh no! It wasn't me! AAAAAHHHH!" BeastBoy screamed, jumping up from his spot on the bed and jumping straight through Raven's bedroom window, halfway to the ground before Raven's powers picked him up and levitated him back inside.

"Don't worry about it." Raven said. "Don't get all worked up, Robin. We're just playing a prank, of sorts, on BeastBoy." she said simply.

"Oh. I...see..." Robin said, his eyes wandering towards Starfire's form, as she put her normal clothes back on. "Well..." he said, clearing his throat. "...I guess I'll just talk to everyone later." he said, leaving the room with as much dignity as he could muster. Cyborg just laughed as he left. After that, Jinx and Starfire left the room as well, leaving Raven and BeastBoy alone again.

"Well, BeastBoy...are you sure you miss all that?" Raven said smugly.

"Never...again..." BeastBoy panted, as if he was about to die.

"Oh, it's not over yet..." Raven said mysteriously, and before BeastBoy could ask what she meant, he was once again looking at Raven dressed as a catgirl, the tail waving enticingly in front of his face. "It's your favorite, after all..." she said, laying on her bed, as if modeling to him.

BeastBoy got a ragged look on his face, which then turned blank. "Oh, what the heck!" he yelled, turning into a wolf and letting out a wolf howl, before transforming back and leaping towards Raven. "Come here, kitty!" he said wildly. Raven laughed as she welcomed him into an affectionate embrace, and a passionate kiss.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hahahahahaha! I bet you're all still a little surprised that I added this, but I bet you're still happy, right? Yeah, this chapter was short, and mostly fanservice, a way to put the girls in costumes, including the ones that I had missed throughout the story's run, as well as a little jealousy scene from Robin, and more laughter from Cyborg, and BeastBoy finally stopping the crazy evasion of the affection.

Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed this story! Don't forget to check out my other stories! And R&R! See ya!


End file.
